That AU Avatar Fic
by Sev-chan
Summary: I got the idea for this after one too many That 70's show episodes. Just a quick fic about Sokka and Zuko, very light kinda sweet, slashy, ok so I just borrowed the basement idea from the show, Enjoy! AU


Warning: Slash, doesn't really go that deep. (I honestly don't feel that should be a warning, but you know, some people just can't take that kind of thing.) Some language, if any.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't flame, Don't sue.

That AU Avatar Fic

Sokka woke up to something heavy landing on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Zuko standing over him. He groggily stared down at the object on his chest. It was a magazine and thick notebook. Ok, this was strange.

"What's all this?"

"Its that stupid Cosmo magazine you left at my house after that stupid project we failed."

"Hey, I put a lot of work into cutting and pasting stuff onto that poster board," said Sokka flipping through the magazine.

"Yeah, well, Azula found it and won't let up on her harping," he angrily sat down on the old recliner just next to the couch Sokka was laying on.

"No offense, but your sisters a psycho. Just get her some brownies and Midol, see if that helps."

"I highly doubt that would make anything better."

"On the bright side, you now know seven new ways to please your man," said Sokka holding the magazine open to Zuko.

"………" Zuko grabbed the Cosmo magazine out of Sokka's hand and started hitting him with it.

"Hey that's Katara's."

"Does she even know you cut them up?" Zuko finally stopped and sat back down.

"I didn't cut them up, I altered the layout, that's all," Sokka grabbed the remote off the table in front of the couch.

"She's going to alter the layout of your face," said Zuko plopping his feet on the table. "Can't wait to watch."

"Nah, she's too busy spending time with Aang to even notice they're gone."

The basement door opened and Katara and Aang came in. Katara sat down on the arm of the couch and then paused and picked up the magazine.

"Hey, its my Cosmo magazine, what's it doing here?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it's doing here isn't that just strange Sokka?" said Zuko smirking.

"Hm, that is strange."

"Come to think of it, didn't you say the other day ago that you couldn't find any of them?" Zuko looked over at Sokka.

"Really, that's strange because I saw Sokka with them just two days ago," said Aang sitting down on the only chair.

"Sokka, what were you doing with my magazines?"

"Yeah Sokka what were you doing with her magazines."

"I uh…….have no idea what you're talking about," Sokka got up and rushed out the basement.

"………I wonder why he ran off like that?" said Aang, taking Sokka's seat.

XXX

Zuko was outside grabbing wood for the fireplace when something flew past his face. Two seconds later it whizzed right by him again. He put down the firewood and walked over to the fence and saw Sokka throwing a boomerang. Zuko rolled his eyes and picked up a rock. Waiting for it to go by again, he watched the air. Right as it started going over the fence he threw the rock at it throwing it off balance and it landed on the ground. Sokka peeked over the fence and stared at it.

"Now come back boomerang."

"Oh look, something on my property, I'm going to keep it." Zuko walked over and picked up the boomerang.

"Hey, give me it back." Sokka picked up the sprinkler head sitting on the fence and threw it at the back of Zuko's head.

"Don't make me break your toy."

"It's not a toy, it a-"

"Toy."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe I'll give it to Azula….." Zuko pretended to inspect it.

"Zuko, don't be a bastard, give it back!" he jumped over the fence.

Zuko held it out of reach and kept shoving Sokka back and laughed. Then Zuko paused in his laughing when he noticed the boomerang had been plucked from his grasp. He stopped shoving Sokka and turned his head.

"Well, well, now don't you two just look adorable together," she slid her fingers around the boomerang in her hands.

"Azula," he warned his sister.

"Shut up, now give me back my boomerang," said Sokka taking a step towards her.

"Oh, you mean, this" she bent it in her hands till it snapped, "boomerang?"

"Ah!" Sokka looked absolutely miffed.

She dropped the pieces on the ground and walked off with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Azula!" yelled Zuko, then he turned and saw Sokka picking up the pieces, "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's ok, that was only like, my fifth boomerang she broke," he tossed the pieces in the trash.

"If it makes you feel better, she's destroyed every science project I've ever made."

Sokka stared at Zuko and Zuko stared back at him. The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity, till finally Sokka spoke.

"We could not get any gayer……."

Zuko shook his head and shoved Sokka as he left the back yard.

XXX

The basement door swung open and Zuko ran in and saw Sokka standing behind the couch watching Aang and Katara having an argument.

Zuko stood next to Sokka, "What's going on?"

"Shhh, pretend its TV."

"Ok."

And the two of them stared at Aang and Katara.

"Well if you'd just helped when I asked you none of this would have happened."

"You always ask when I'm doing something."

Zuko leaned closer to Sokka, "What are they fighting about?"

"Aang was supposed to check the laundry and set it to wash again. Now all Katara's white clothes with pictures have been bleached."

"Oh, poor Aang."

Katara heard him, "Poor Aang?! Poor me!"

"Bad move Zuko," said Sokka dragging Zuko out the door.

"Don't think that gets him off my rage radar!" yelled Katara from the open door, then she slammed it shut.

"Your sister is crazy," stated Zuko as he followed Sokka up the old tree house at the left edge of the yard.

"And yours is essentially a bitch. Women are a strange species, we can't help or do much about it," said Sokka now making his way to his favorite red beanbag chair.

Zuko just gave him a blank stare, "I'll remember to mention that to our sisters later on."

"You could do to piss yours off, she's always doing really messed up stuff to you and you do nothing."

"What am I supposed to do? She's my fathers favorite," Zuko picked up the fleece blanket from its "cubby" which was really just a box, and wrapped it around himself as he sat down on the teal beanbag chair.

Sokka shrugged, "I'm just the idea guy, everyone else figures out how to execute it."

Zuko just glared at him for a second, "If I just leave it, everything will be ok."

"You're too nice of a guy Zuko, no offense, but grow some balls."

"…………." Zuko glared at him again, but got up this time taking the beanbag chair with him.

"Zuko, what're you doing?" Sokka tried to push himself back a bit.

"…………" he lifted the beanbag chair.

"Stop it, that's a bad idea."

And he swung it at Sokka.

"Ow!" Sokka attempted to stick his foot up to fend off the other boy but he ended up knocking Zuko's leg causing him to topple over.

"Ophm," in an attempt to not hurt his hands on the wood floor of the tree house he pulled his hands back and ended up landing face front on the ground.

"……….that wasn't smart! That's like, something I would do." Sokka sat up and rolled Zuko over.

"I think, I need, medical assistance." Zuko brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Seriously you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, leave it, I'm fine."

XXX

Zuko found Sokka asleep again on the couch, he didn't feel like waking him up so he just sat down on the small free space available on the end. Sokka turned over on his side and mumbled in his sleep. Zuko found himself smiling just a tad at that. This place was so quiet compared to his house, that soon, Zuko found himself starting to nod off a bit. When he woke up he felt good, well rested, warm……it was a very nice, comfortable warmth. The kind of feeling like everything is was finally right and you didn't want to budge for fear you'd set off some sort of devastating catalyst from which there was no return. Zuko felt an arm slid across his midsection and he blinked to himself. Crap…….crap…..he blinked some more and turned his head just ever so slightly and saw the side of Sokka's face. Shit. Behind him he heard Sokka mumble again then shifted and he heard as light intake of breath and then there was complete stillness.

"Please God, let him not wake up, please God, don't let him wake up." Sokka was chanting quietly to himself.

"I can't sleep, shut up," muttered Zuko, it wasn't often he saw Sokka freak out, he was in no mood to deal with it at the moment, he was too content.

"How are you not tripping over this?" Sokka raised himself on his elbow and stared at the back of Zuko's head.

"Why do you still have your arm wrapped around my stomach?" he smirked to himself when Sokka immediately removed it.

"You're like a damn cuddly teddy bear, smell nice too."

"…………" Zuko was giving off the oddest look, but only the couch was graced by it, "Um, ok no, guys don't say things like that to other guys, it's not masculine."

Sokka shrugged, "Meh, I'm what you call a social anomaly, I'm so masculine I need strange quirks to even me out."

"Sokka."

"What?"

"No more talking ok." Zuko turned and faced Sokka.

"Uh…." Sokka blinked and felt the slightest twinge of heat touch his face. "'k."

"Never mind, you ruined the moment." He yawned and sat up.

Sokka stared at him, "Moment?"

"It was peaceful till you opened your mouth," Zuko raised an eyebrow at the barest hint of color on Sokka's face then just nudged him off the couch with his knee.

"!" Sokka could only give a surprised look as he went down.

"I get the couch, go sit on the crate."

"You know, there's a reason you don't have many friends, Zuzu." Sokka smiled from his partially raised position on the floor.

"Don't call me that!" he dove off the couch and on top of Sokka.

It wasn't really a full fledge wrestling match, really it was just the two of them rolling around on the ground knocking into the table and couch constantly. It lasted for all of three minutes because Sokka just wasn't as good as Zuko. The other boy had him pinned easily beneath. Zuko just smiled down at Sokka who took to scowling at times like these, but for some odd reason Sokka's face looked a bit deeper shade and slightly uncomfortable. Zuko blinked but didn't move, instead he shifted his weight slightly not really sure what the hell he was doing. Sokka nervously swallowed just loud enough for Zuko to hear.

"You ok?" he gave him a questioning stare.

"Can I be honest?"

"Aren't you always?"

Sokka shrugged, still pinned underneath Zuko.

"…………." Zuko blinked for a second then realized the position they were still in and immediately got off him and sat against the couch, Sokka moved and sat next to him.

Sokka sighed and folded his hands over his knees, "See, the thing is- never mind."

"No really, talk."

They still weren't really facing each other.

"Zuko, this isn't easy, I mean we're pretty good friends."

"You're losing me," Zuko watched Sokka's reflection in the TV.

"I like you."

Silence.

"………….." Zuko stared wide eyed at the TV.

"………….." Sokka was staring at Zuko.

More silence.

"Uh."

"I really need you to say something," Sokka tried to keep any real emotions off his face, and tried to induce inner calm.

"Me?" Zuko gave him a perplexing stare.

"What do you mean you? Of course!" Sokka hit his shoulder.

Zuko grabbed his shoulder absentmindedly, "Ok."

"Ok?" Sokka shoved him to the ground, "Ok, isn't really much of an answer."

"Sorry," Zuko just pushed himself up.

"Oh, forget this." Sokka got up and went up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him and continued on through the kitchen, through the door, into the living room and upstairs to his room.

Zuko sat downstairs in the basement for a minute longer then seemed to shake himself out of his mild shock and slowly made his way upstairs. Sokka's room was the last down the hall. He let himself in without even knocking. Sokka was sitting on his bed playing a video game, ignoring Zuko. He stood for five minutes before finally getting fed up and took the controller from Sokka and tossed it aside.

"What're you-?"

Sokka really didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Zuko had his mouth clearly occupied.

"That's what I have to say."

"That really wasn't a sentence, but I ain't about to complain."

XXX

A/N: This turned out a little longer then I expected. But yay! I love AU, I've had some strange ideas with these guys, maybe I'll play with them more later. –wicked smile-

Go Sokka/Zuko! I don't care what anyone says, I like the two of them together.


End file.
